cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sexlanta
|- |'Formation' || July 15th, 2006 |- |'Capital' || |- |'Official Languages' || Russian and English |- |'Government' || Capitalist |- |'Team' || GATO |- |'National Strength' | ca. 1150 |- |'Area' • Total | ca. 66 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 2500 Citizens 1050 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Rouble |- | Resources • Connected | Aluminum and Cattle Pigs, Fish, Gems, Spices, Uranium, Lumber, Wine |- |'National Anthem' || Rage Against The Machine - Sleep now in the fire |- |'National Animal' || The Australian Kicking Emu |- |'National Flower' || Dandolion |- |'Nation Ranking' || Ranked #6,890 of 19,929 nations |} Basic Information Sexlanta is a large and growing, younger nation with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. The History of Sexlanta Formation 57 star, Grandmaster General Rossoffle K. L. Mongoloid saluting the people as he is declared into power over the {then} new Sexlanta. Sexlanta was formed in the earlier half of the 20th Century by radical leftists that broke away from thier ruler state, the now defunct Zanzibar land, to form a Government built for the people, by the people. However, in order to make sure that control was kept, former Zanzibarian 57 star, Grandmaster General and sexy tactician Rossoffle K. L. Mongoloid was instated to represent this new state in it's purest Communist form. What the general populus was not aware of were his cons. Rossoffle was a mildy known Misanthropist and was also overly greedy, the catalyst being his excentric case of Bipolarity. His mind was warped beyond his expirence and his dream of a New world order was corrupted by his own demons. Rossoffle started off on the right track, rigging together a trading triangle with other nations that imported the precious commodities needed for hastiliy building a new society. But, as a result of this, uranium was now being secretly imported as well, and an overwhelming 65% of the resources were used to build up a rapid grown, "force to be reckoned" with military. After sometime of low profile building and land accumulation through exploration and investment, Rossoffle brought his power into action, finishing the curves on the government he'd slowly transformed from Communist to that of a Totalitarian State under the rule of his own iron fist. That done, he set out to make his biggest claim, the neutral archipeligo known as "The Pirate States", a refugee state of sorts that was formed by many of the surviving victims of the GATO-INC War that had been prejudised by their goverments, their respective societies and so on and so forth. The Original Conflict With a surplus of active Military and brand new AK-47's, the Sexlanta offensive stormed the seven main islands that made up the "Pirate States" and completely obliterated any form of retaliation against them, taking the beaches in a meer three day invasion that garnered generally positive outcome. A sergeants status report can shed some more light on this... Status report Enemy Casualties of war: 218 P.O.W's taken: 450 Infastructure Destroyed: 7.71 Land captured: All of the Pirate states Sexlanta Casualties of war: 103 Culmative money spent: $2,000 Their active militia crushed, Steve666 had no choice but to flee into hiding which in turn, with there buisness market pitted, there police forces gone, and there President in hiding, the Pirate states were thrown into complete Anarchy that neither harmed, nor hindered the Sexlanta military. With the land seized, an archipeligo-wide search was conducted to find and capture President Steven, Dead or alive. It was only a matter of time. Captured and publically executed On the sixth day of there search, the Sexlanta military found President Steve666 hiding in a closet in the back of a run down store that sold Banana's and Jack Daniel's. After his identity was confirmed he was promptly confronted by Rossoffle himself then sentenced ruefully to a public execution at the Capital building of the Pirate States. Well over 300 People attended the event. (Above) Steve666 found and captured by Lieutenant Jr. Grade Rick Hengenson. Aftermath Due to the wars success Sexlanta had grown dilligently and was looking to be a very poised militant nation on the rise. Unfortunatly, Rossoffle's budding dream of power was cut short when he fell bed-ridden to a rare illness that was only known to exsist in the western part of Africa that his country resided in. The diesease's common name is North by Northwest Nile virus. And so, during The Great War where Rossoffle's oppurtunity to accomlish his goals was shining golden, he was half-comatose while his most trusted Advisor was at the helm of his nation, quietly deconstructing everything Rossoffle had made it. In two weeks flat the government went from "Totalitarian" to Capitalistic, the national religion went from Sikhism to Voodoo, and the national currencey went from Euro's to Rouble's. Active military was reduced by 300%. The peace/war status was changed from "ready for war" to "peaceful nation". Hell, even the capital city's name was changed from Pearljammington to Neo-Pearljammington. Worse yet, because of the mass nuking the enviroment was being metamorphed from it's starting three stars into a lowly 1.5 waste heap of increased humidity and larger amounts of intoxicated ecosystems. Despite all that, the nation was still in good hands with Rossoffle's advisor. Infastructure and technology was being bought aggresivly and easiliy eclipsed all-time highs. Sexlanta enrolled and was accepted into the GATO's powerful and boisterious roster. And to top it all off, a factory was constructed that lowered infastructure costs tenfold and paid for itself in virtually no time whatsoever. So it seemed, that Rossoffle's dream for "New World Order", was over for the most part, and began to sink into it's blurred demise. Ironically, his dream would be awakened once more just days after he passed on for good. Rossoffle the Second Having heard of his fathers death, Rossoffle the second returned from his recluse at the Pirate States (Which were now owned by Sexlantian Government) to take over what he claimed to be rigthfully his. The advisor tried to stop him but was thrown in jail for "Severe Opression of the Government" without a trial. That done, Rossoffle the 2nd fixed things back to the way his father had ruled, reinstating the Totalitarian Government and changing the Capital Cities name back as well as increasing the number of active military officers by 200% and using the factories built by Rossoffle's top advisor for the construction of tanks. The only thing that didn't change was their friendly co-existence with GATO, which they viewed as a good thing because it gave them legitimate knowledge on what was happening in the wider world around them. Nevertheless, it was clear, Rossoffle Sr.'s dream of a "New World Order" was back in action. The war with Tierra; A sign of things to come Within only a month of his claim of power, Rossoffle attacked his first enemy. Tierra, a very old but well industrialized nation that Rossoffle attacked in order to be able to effectivly spread his borders out comfortably. It started instanteneously without any form of forewarning save the fact that Sexlanta discontinued communications with them a few days prior. A cruise missile barrage followed by a seamless and equally superlative offensive broke the Tierra defenses in half thanks to the skillful tactics of Rossoffle. Of course the Tierrian military was able to defend off the first wave, but it's prime defenses had been split in half and as the main force of Rossoffle's approached defeat became inevitable for the, as Rossoffle put it, "eviscerated" Tierra. By the end of the third day the entire Tierra country side was warped into turmoil. Three of it's biggest cities, including it's capital, were up in flames with the streets ruled by the Sexlanta military. On the begining of the fifth day however, with the military defeated and it's entire country in Anarchy thrice as worse as what The Pirate States had encountered, any resistance to the Sexlanta military was ended once and for all when a Sexlantian tank commander found and identified a corpse in a large pile of flaming brick debris to be the Tierrian leader and Head of State "Mudhoney" (Named after the Grunge rock band I found out after doing some research :D). That done Tierrian lands were completely consumed by that of Sexlanta's and Sexlantian victory was declared. What had happened to the Pirate States had happened again on a grander scale; and it could only foreshadow things to come. Labor Camp With the Tierrian land captured and rightfully in his possesion, Rossoffle the Second obliterated any remaining form of what could be considered a humane or morale standard by instating a Labor camp in the Tierrian lands that all former Tierrians were forced to work in. Using this he drained resources from their lands that were now under Sexlanta rule and proclaimed his superiority over the once peaceful Baha' worshipping Africans. Because of the abrupt resource gain, this cut Sexlanta infastructure costs in half and as a result the economy had erupted into another increasingly high boom that still hasn't found its peak. The Overlord Campaign Coming soon... Government and Politics The Sexlantaian government has become that of a Totalitarian state after Rossoffle the Second's institution. Sexlanta is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned (Or that is what they say). Plans are on the way within Sexlanta to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Sexlanta does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly and diligently at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Sexlanta detains individuals who participated in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Sexlanta will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Economy Sexlanta has a very on the ball economy that invests just as quickly as it gains, allowing it to continue to keep up and sometimes even surpass the standards set by the growing Cyber Nations world. Production While the farmers on the outerskirts of Sexlanta raise their cattle with great efficentcy and expirence that would make a feudal system cringe. The majority of the inner city employee's work 9-5 hours mining and then refining bauxite into aluminum which it uses as it's main form of leverage in the aforementioned trading triangle it's established with other nations. Taxation * 28%. Sexlanta taxes the hell out of it's citizenship in order to put equal funding into all investments. Culture The Sexlanta culture is very traditional, borrowing most of it's customs from when it was a part of Zanzibar land. One interesting thing to note is that, because of the fact the government controls practically every little detail of the citzens lives, it's National anthem has been changed from "Our Sweet Country" to "Sleep now in the fire" an alternative rock song by the political band Rage against the machine. The Sexlanta Government has done nothing to stop this. Demographical Sexlanta is positioned in the middle of a dissected plateau, with mountains on most sides that make it strategically easy to defend. The grassier regions of which are actually more rural then the central point in itself, and the mountains are where the aluminum is mined from. Just over the Mountains is where Zanzibarland was once allocated. Category:Nations